dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Darth Vader
Mewtwo vs Darth Vader is ZackAttackX's fortieth DBX. Mewtwo vs Darth Vader.png|ZackAttackX Mewtwo vs Darth Vader (P4L).png|Peep4Life Description Pokemon vs Star Wars! One was created to be a weapon of mass destruction, the other was manipulated into becoming a weapon of mass destruction! Can Mewtwo's psychic prowess compare to the power of the Dark Side of the Force? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Team Rocket's base - Pokemon. Darth Vader had been tasked with eliminating the organisation known as Team Rocket - their recent activities in creating the most powerful "Pokemon" caught The Emperor's attention, and it was Vader's job to storm Team Rocket's hideout and eliminate this "Mewtwo" creation. After dispatching of what little resistance there was, Vader and a squad of 5 Stormtroopers entered the laboratory where Mewtwo was residing in his test tube. "This is it." Vader confirmed. "Open fire." he ordered, but as he did, Mewtwo's eyes opened and he emerged from the test tube and floated towards the invaders. The Stormtroopers opened fire, but Mewtwo telekinetically gripped the blaster bolts and redirected them back at the troops, killing all five of them right in front of Vader. Mewtwo summoned two Shadow Balls from both his hands and faced the Sith Lord. "You have one chance. Leave now, or face the consequences." he threatened. Darth Vader drew his lightsaber and ignited. "It is unwise to challenge the power of the Dark Side." he said, preparing himself for battle. HERE WE GO! The Shadow Balls were launched Vader's way, but the Sith Lord sliced through them like butter and gripped Mewtwo with a telekinetic grip and dragged him towards his lightsaber. He swung, but Mewtwo teleported away in time and reappeared behind Vader. "Such a predictable tactic." Mewtwo taunted, executing Aura Sphere into Vader's back, knocking the Sith forward. Mewtwo then used his telekinesis again to grip Vader and launch him into a wall with a lot of force. The Pokemon did not let up and launched a Psychic at Vader, who took the attack full on. He bounced off the wall and collapsed to a knee, though gathered himself quickly. "Is this the power of the 'world's strongest Pokemon'? How disappointing." Vader said, gripping Mewtwo with the Force and hurling him into the ground with a thud. Mewtwo collapsed to the lower levels with Vader, who launched him back first into a railing, keeping him there as he threw his lightsaber towards the Pokemon. Mewtwo was able to counter by pulling up a Barrier, which the lightsaber merely bounced off of. Mewtwo then pushed the Barrier towards Vader, knocking him back into the side of a test tube. Now that Vader no longer had his weapon, Mewtwo could vary his attacks more. The Pokemon rushed at Vader, striking the Sith Lord with Psycho Cuts from multiple angles. Vader pulled the Force into himself and allowed it to spring out in a Force Repulse, blasting Mewtwo away. The Pokemon landed hard, but was able to use Recover to heal some of the damage dealt to him. Mewtwo then used Mist, attempting to blind his adversary and give him enough time to plan a new attack. Vader stood still, waiting for Mewtwo's next move. The Pokemon teleported away and began charging up a Psystrike. "I can sense it." Vader stated, grabbing the attack as it was launched, sending it back at Mewtwo. The attack collided with its sender, both damaging and surprising the Psychic-type Pokemon. "So, it seems that there is more to you than meets the eye." Mewtwo said. Vader did not want to listen to what his foe had to say and reached for his lightsaber with the Force. Mewtwo used Psychic on a nearby stack of crates and launched them at Vader, who was too focused on retrieving his weapon to notice. The crates slammed into the Sith Lord, throwing him completely off balance and also throwing him to the ground, his lightsaber landing at the other side of the room. Mewtwo then buried Vader under multiple Aura Spheres, damaging his armour significantly. "It's time to finish you off." the Pokemon concluded, charging up a Psystrike to finish the job. It was at this moment where Mewtwo felt a tight grip around his throat, as if someone was strangling him. Mewtwo choked and struggled for breath and glanced at his foe, whose arm was outstretched. Vader slowly stood up and kept his grip on Mewtwo's throat as he slowly advanced. He then threw the Pokemon upwards, causing him to crash into the ceiling and making him drop to the floor, then followed up with a powerful Force Push, blasting him through several test tubes. Mewtwo collapsed in pain and struggled to stand. He glared at the Sith Lord who was now looming over him. "Checkmate." he declared. Mewtwo growled and began to charge up a Shadow Ball, but was interrupted by a burning sensation from his back and a red beam of light that stabbed him from behind - Vader's lightsaber! The carcass of the Psychic-type slumped to the ground and Vader shut off his lightsaber and left the laboratory as the cannons of an Imperial Star Destroyer took aim at the building. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights